Link's Stubborn Adventure
by Bella The Star Warrior
Summary: Link and Navi are off on their great adventure in Hyrule and link is not the brightest of all kids but he certainly is hotheaded.


Hey Bella here with my first Fan-Fiction

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own no part of the Nintendo corporation and use their characters with utmost respect.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Link….. Link! Wake up!" Navi was becoming flustered and really worried. He had been down for far to long. He had just defeated the monster plaguing the Great Deku Tree but as soon as he had, he collapsed. Navi was really frightened. She spoke again desperate to see him stir from his unconscious state. " LINK! Please wake up…." Navi thought to herself "Great my first day on the job and the kid is unconscious the Deku Tree is going to be so angry with me!" Navi looked down at Link's crumpled form and felt a pang of guilt. "Man he is young." she thought . She closed her eyes trying to calm herself when she heard a pitiful groan. "Link?" Navi opened her eyes and what she saw was the youth sitting up rubbing the back of his neck. "LINK!" Navi fluttered closer for a better inspection and said " How ya feelin kiddo?" Link replied "Like I was just knocked on my butt by a monster ten times my size" Navi rolled her eyes even though you could not tell you could practically see her annoyance at the child. "Come on Link lets go talk to the Deku Tree." Navi fluttered towards the exit and Link followed suit. Link and Navi were once again passing through the gaping mouth of the Deku Tree into the green and luscious meadow which surrounded the gargantuan tree. Link turned to face the tree and listened as it began to speak. " …..Link it is now time that I tell you of your fate… As you may know you are not like the other Kokiri unlike them you age… and unlike them you did not have a fairy." Link glanced up at Navi and remembered how much teasing he had to endure without a fairy. Link returned his attention to the Deku Tree and listened intently. " There is a reason why you did not have a fairy… it was because you are not truly a Kokiri….. You descend from Hylan blood. Your mother came to me one day and spoke these words while cradling you in her arms she was injured and desperate …..

" Please take this child and raise him as your own. She raised the child before me and collapsed…, dead." Link froze and turned his head fighting back the lump that had formed in his throat. Navi fluttered over to look at his face but again he turned away. The Deku Tree spoke. " Do not fear to show your emotions Link… They are what make you human. My time grows short and I am unable to tell you all you need to know venture to castle town and seek an audience with the princess she will tell you what you need to know." and with that the Great Deku Tree departed from this world. " Hey hello? Link are you alright" Link nodded and headed away from the only home he ever knew and what he knew was a lie. Saria his only childhood friend stopped him "Link? what are you doing." she spoke genuinely curious. " I don't have time right now Saria." His tone was angry and rough. Saria's feelings were a tad hurt after that remark. "Link you know very well it is not nice to talk to people that way now tell me whats going on, what happened with the great Deku tree?" Link stared at his feet trying to say it in the least painful way possible. Believe me Saria I really tried to save him, I did but something bad is happening and the great Deku tree said I need to see the princess. I don't know if I will come back but just know I will miss you and I am OK." Now it was Saria's turn to look at her feet " So, your leaving." she said and Link nodded A single tear streaked down Saria's cheek voice shaking she said " Then I want you to take this with you" and with that she gave him a fairy ocarina to remember her by he stuffed it in his pouch and nodded with a sad smile on his face then turned and departed from the ageless land of the Kokiri. continuing on his mission. "Link don't you think you should pack some supply's" Navi said but Link ignored her. He only had one thing on his mind and that was his only objective. He left the lost woods and entered Hyrule field and for a while they walked in silence. That was until Navi noticed the sweat that was forming rapidly on Link's forehead by midday they had been walking for hours in the heat now and she could tell he was getting dehydrated. " Link perhaps we had better take a break and get some water." Link did not respond Navi was getting worried but held her tongue knowing it would get her nowhere. By nightfall Link had not stopped and had been sprinting on and off since it was cool enough now that the sun had gone. Navi was still worried and could tell that this day had really taken it's toll. Little did the fairy know this is always how he would be. He did not sleep despite several warnings from Navi and continued on for two days until he finally reached castle town. Link looked around the crowed village square overwhelmed slightly by so many people. Many people looked back, stared and some even pointed at his odd wardrobe and fairy. "Link it has been a while since you have had anything to drink." Navi said gently. He had nearly forgotten about his terrible thirst in the middle of this new experience and at Navi's words he realized just how thirsty he really was. He did not want to give Navi the pleasure of thinking she was right about all those times when she told him to stop though so he gingerly replied. " Yeah, I guess I am a little thirsty" His voice was raspier then he wanted it to be but pretended it was normal. He spotted a public well and drew a bucket of water. He filled two of the empty bottles he was carrying and drank the first a little to quickly. His empty stomach did not thank him for it and he clutched his abdominal wincing. Navi was startled and fluttered over as quickly as she could. " Link, what's wrong" Navi said alarmed "I think my stomach is mad at me." was Links reply. It really had been awhile since he last drank. Navi did not know how to respond. She wanted him to go to the doctor. She did not think he would although she asked anyway. " Link it would make me feel a lot better if you would go to the doctor before you continue. It looks like you stomach is in bad shape" Navi could see the thought on Links face he looked down at his stomach back at Navi and stood up straight. "I'm OK Navi I just drank it to fast." Link said and to prove it he slowly finished off the other wincing again but less noticeably this time. He turned on his heel and inches from his face was a fiery red headed girl. "Hello I am really sorry to bother you but I was wondering if I could talk to your parents. I am afraid I have lost my dad he probably fell asleep during his trip to the castle and I am kind of stuck here until he comes back by the way I am Malon I live at Lon Lon Ranch. She said, Link was at a loss for words he hadn't been expecting that. He was quiet for a moment until Malon took her hand and flailed it wildly in front of his face. "Hey kid you there" she said and Link blushed all the way to his ears. " What's wrong with you cant you talk" she said. With that Navi fluttered over to get a better look at the girl insulting her Kokiri. "Yes, yes and no you cant talk to his parents because he is not with them if you would scoot out of the way we have something very important to attend to." said Navi Link looked up at his fairy and said "Navi be nice and I don't need you to defend me" Link stepped in front of Navi and held out his hand in a polite gesture. "My name is Link and I may not have parents but I would be more then happy to help you out. Besides I'm heading to the castle anyway." He said sweetly and as a most excited reply Malon said "Really! you would do that for me thank you so much. Now what should call you. Fairy boy! perfect." Link was a little confused at that remark but figured better not to dwell on such a simple thing.


End file.
